A Tragic Beginning
by Fanime364
Summary: What if Kaneki was crazy since he was little and was turned into a half ghoul when he was a lot younger? What if he was kept in one of Kanou's laboratories and if the CCG finds out about the lab and raided it only to find the young ghoul turned human child trapped in a cage with no memories. Read as chaos ensues at the CCG with the arrival of their new potential weapon. Or is he?
1. Chapter 1

What if Kaneki was crazy since he was little and was turned into a half ghoul when he was a lot younger? What if he was kept in one of Kanou's laboratories and if the CCG finds out about the lab and raided it only to find the young ghoul turned human child trapped in a cage with no memories. Read as chaos ensues at the CCG with the arrival of their new potential weapon.

Or is he?

Prologue: It Begins...

"See you Monday Hide!"

"Are you sure you don't want us to drop you off" Hide so graciously replied, ah, leave it to Hide to know something's up. But of course I couldn't tell him what was awaiting me when I got home. "No, no. Its ok, I can go home by myself! I'm a big boy now!" I all but yelled to my best friend. Trying to hide the fact that the reason my mother wasn't picking me up from school today was because she was lying in a pool of her own blood. A pool of blood I caused.

'Ah, I hope it doesn't leave a stain.' How am I going to clean it up? I could always search it up on the internet.' I contemplated while Hide said his final goodbye's for the day and went home with his Mommy and Daddy. His parents aren't as smart as him. People always assume because I'm six, I don't know anything. Not that I could blame them. I am a very good actor. Only Hide can see through me. I think I scare him a little. 'Or I could blame it on ghouls. Then I wouldn't have to clean up that bitches shit up after her.' Ah, I have to remember my manners!

'But the CCG would be able to tell it wasn't a ghoul. I did research on ghouls and investigators before. Hmmm, I could lure a ghoul home and get it to cover my evidence? Yup, that's it! Now to find a ghoul...' After I decided this I skipped happily all the way home.

To the bystanders, he would seem like a happy, shy little boy, coming home from school, but in reality, I was a happy little boy, going home to cover up the murder of his mother. The mother that I killed...

Little did I know, I was already being followed, and the whore woman I left on the floor of my home was already cleaned up...

As I hummed an upbeat tune along the way home, a strange man in a clown mask greeted me.

"Hello" He greeted me in an eerie voice.

"Sorry, but you're going to have to have a little nap for a while" I didn't have time to answer as he disappeared from in front of me and I felt a sudden pain in the back of my neck. Then, the darkness greeted me.

 **Sometime later...**

"It's dark," Darkness, everywhere. Surrounding me like a thick blanket, safe yet cold and merciless.

"I can't see." Why couldn't I see? Did my eyes not work? Well, after that...after what? Why can't I remember?

 _"_ _Why don't you open your eyes then?"_ A gentle yet distorted voice asked me.

 ** _"_** ** _Yes, open your eyes..."_** This time a command from a, calm yet sinister voice and also quite distorted.

"Wh, who are you?" I asked. My pathetic little voice obviously showcasing how scared out of my mind I was, yet I managed to say it with an innocent face. Almost too much so. No, not innocents, _naivety_. Much too naive to know the darkness of the world around me. Completely unaware of the tragedy that has befallen me. "Who am I?" I asked as politely as I could.

 _"_ _Y_ _ **ou w**_ _ill_ _ **find o**_ _ut_ _ **one d**_ _ay, h_ _ **A**_ _ha,_ _ **O**_ _n_ _ **E**_ _d_ _ **AY**_ _!"_ The voices mocked in unison. A creepy and distorted voice startled me awake. I slowly open my eyes and survey my surroundings. The humming of machines and the beeping monitors. Easily mistakable for a hospital room, yet the test tubes and strange contraptions beg to differ.

"Ah, a laboratory."

Slightly freaking out inside, I wished for it to be a dream.

"How did I get here," "Where am I?" I silently asked no one in particular.

"He, hello?" "No one?" I remember getting up and looking around, searching for someone, anyone to help me get out of this mess and get me something good to eat, those thing in the freezer smelled good.

As I searched the room back then, looking at the strange contraptions with an odd sense of curiosity, I had no idea what was awaiting me. What kind of things would greet me? What kind of life would I lead? Would I find happiness at the end of the tunnel? Will all that await me be more tragic events after another? Perhaps I already knew what kind of future awaited me, but then again how could I not?

End of Prologue.

Authors Note:

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it's too short. Please tell me if you want longer chapters. This is my first fanfiction so I hope it turns out well. I will do my best to post chapters regularly but please don't expect too much from me.

Please comment, I would like to know what I did well and what you would like to happen. I may not use your ideas but it's always good to hear other people's opinions. Also, to explain a little further, this chapter shows us how Kaneki was before becoming a half ghoul. The second part is him waking up, not remembering who he is. (SPOILER ALERT TO THOSE WHO ARE NOT YET ON TOKYO GHOUL:RE) Like how he was as Haise Sasaki in the CCG.


	2. Chapter 2

What if Kaneki was crazy since he was little and was turned into a half ghoul when he was a lot younger? What if he was kept in one of Kanou's laboratories and if the CCG finds out about the lab and raided it only to find the young ghoul turned human child trapped in a cage with no memories. Read as chaos ensues at the CCG with the arrival of their new potential weapon.

Or is he?

 **A Caged Child**

"Ouch!" I winced. " Can you be a bit gentler please?" I wined hoping he would listen as I pled. I've been sitting in this God forsaken lab for 6 hours strait getting tests run on my body by Dr. Kanou. He's hardly a doctor; I wonder how many other lives he's ruined with his experiments?

"Now now, I'm almost done. Why don't you be a good child a sit still?" He teased with that smile that makes me uncomfortable every time I see it. It's been 3 years since I woke up without as an artificial half ghoul without any memories.

Now I'm 9 years old and since I don't remember anything, I was given "number 240" as my name. My care takers call me "Eye Patch" when Aogiri and Kanou aren't around though, because I have to wear one all the time due to the fact that I can't control my Kakugan (Ghoul Eye).

"All done. You can get up now" I got up slowly so as to not strain my body further, while he jotted down some stuff onto a clip board.

"Ugh, why must we go through these examinations every week? It's too strenuous on my body. My hair has even gone white with all those chemical injections." I said as I played with my now snow like strands.

"No need for you to know." Kanou replied without even glancing up to look at me from his clip board.

"Wh...!" I was going to reply with protests but was interrupted by him changing the subject.

"How have you been lately? Did you regain any memories from your past at all? Have you heard those voices again?" He began shooting questions at me almost too fast for me to keep up, still not looking up at me.

"Jeez, slow down. One question at a time." _Sigh_ "To answer your first question, I'm doing fine, well, as good as I can get while living in that cage."

He smirked. "Can't have you trying to escape again can we? Or do you want to have a nice long visit with Jason again?"

I froze in fear. I began to remember all the torture I endured for rebelling. I wonder why I tried to run away. Where would someone with no memories like me go to? I had no one; no I still don't have anyone. From where did that rebellious nature come from? Certainly not from a 6 year old child with _no_ memories of _anything_.

A disgusting chuckle escaped his mouth as he observed me freeze up. His eyes boring into mine as he watched the fear run through me. I bet he loved the way his words had effect on me. I certainly hated it, cursing every fiber of my being for being so weak.

He seemed to remember something because he frowned. Then started going off about how we all live in some giant, metaphorical birdcage.

Pulling myself back together I rolled my eyes at his rant. I decided to end it by _accidentally_ tripping over the tools table, sending tools strait to the floor.

"So you se...! What did you do?!" He yells as he frantically began to pick up his oh so precious tools from the floor. Revenge, I decided while looking down at him, watching him frantically clean up my mess, was worth it. No matter how small, I would get revenge on him for turning me into this hybrid monster. Not caring about the mess, I answer his previous questions.

"Well now that your done ranting," I gave a sharp glare before continuing,"To answer your second question, no, sadly I still can't remember anything at all," That was true, I really couldn't remember anything about the first few years of my life. 'You probably have something to do with that don't you' I thought bitterly. "But I have heard those voices again.' Kanou paused in franticly cleaning his medical equipment and looked at me with an expression I couldn't read.

"They come to me when I am at my most vulnerable and whisper scary things to me. They tell me things about death and how blood looks like." Kanou's face became unreadable again as I explained the things the voices were saying to me and of how I couldn't remember much of what they had said.

My voice was getting shaky as an uncomfortable silence over took us as he mulled over what I had told him. The silence occasionally broke when he would incoherently mumble out some of his thoughts.

I decide to use the time to zone out and allow my young childish mind, think up crazy revenge scenes..

A woke up with a jolt as Dr. Kanou suddenly called out to the guards to take me back to my cell. Wondering what he was thinking about so deeply for so long, I walked back to my cell while being escorted by the tall Aogiri guards.

End of Chapter.

Author's Note:

Hello everybody! I have had a lot of time on my hands so I decided to write this chapter early. I hope you liked the story so far, please give me some feedback on what I can do better. I want to make this one of those really good fan fictions so I'll need it. This chapter shows a little bit of how Kaneki or "number 240" as he is now called lives as Kanou's obedient little experiment so please excuse how short it is. The next chapter will be longer and have more action so stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

What if Kaneki was crazy since he was little and was turned into a half ghoul when he was a lot younger? What if he was kept in one of Kanou's laboratories and if the CCG finds out about the lab and raided it only to find the young ghoul turned human child trapped in a cage with no memories. Read as chaos ensues at the CCG with the arrival of their new potential weapon.  
Or is he?

 **The Start of a New Life**

Number 240's (Kaneki's) point of view:

 _BOOM!_

"Ah!" I was startled awake from inside my cage. Looking around I realized nobody was standing guard. 'Where'd the guards go, and what was that noise, an explosion?' I thought, but deciding it was probably one of the failed experiments that escaped confinement again, I allowed my tiredness of being tested on for 6 hours strait lull me back into my dreamless sleep, but just as I was about to nod off, a certain creepy girl rapped in bandages barged into my prison.

"~Hello again number 240! ~" She said in a creepy voice. It sent a cold shiver down my spine.

"Eto." I greeted coldly. The expression on my face clearly showed my displeasure at her presence in the same room as me. I could see that unsettling grin of hers from behind the bandages, and was beginning to dread whatever was coming next. Every time I see that ugly grin of hers, something goes terribly wrong for me, and I mean _every_ time.

"What's wrong Number-chan? You look a little pale. Are Kanou's little sessions that bad? Or is it that your still to human to activate those ghoul perks? How can we fix that? Hehe, I wonder." She said with the same creepy grin.

'Ugh, what I would do to smack that creepy grin off her ugly head.' I thought, but then I remembered the last time I tried. She had insulted me on my "pathetic attempt at writing" after reading my diary wearing that same grin and I felt my blood boil. It was one of the few things I was allowed to have for myself other than clothes and she violated that. I wasn't even allowed a pen; I had to steal one from Kanou's desk when he wasn't looking. (Thankfully I still remembered how to write, though I have some trouble with kanji, because that was my only way to vent without getting punished.)

When my hand reached out to smack her ugly little head, she disappeared from my line of sight and I suddenly wound up on the ground. When I managed to wrap my head around what just happened I realized she had torn off my arm. She (the little *itch) said "Oh no Number-chan, you can't do that. Now we have to send you to Jason for re-education again." I silently cursed my stupidity for letting my anger get the best of me but then decided I will forever hate the little sh*t when she had the nerve to say "You must really like him, you wrote about him a lot in your pathetic attempt at writing? Haha, I never took you to be such a masochist!" I growled at the memory.

Her grin grew impossibly wider, as if she had read my mind because she said, "No need to catch feelings for events of the past, surely you're mature enough for that, or am I expecting too much from a tiny 9 year old _child_?"

My eyes narrowed at the way she emphasized the word " _child"_ , we're the same age and yet she acts otherwise. I was going to comment but the explosions outside distracted me from our little spat. "What's going on out there?" I glanced at the door.

"The Doves have discovered us. My Aogiri forces are fighting them as we speak." She said nonchalantly, the insufferable grin finally left her face only to be replaced by a mask of indifference.

"What!?" I yelled turning back to look at her sharply. "If that's true what are you doing here? Shouldn't you care more about your precious Aogiri? You're their leader aren't you? And the, _oh so powerful_ _One-Eyed-Owl_. Shouldn't you be out _fighting_ instead of making small talk with a nameless experiment of Dr. Kanou?" I said in a shocked tone that molded into a more mocking one.

"Oh hush," She clipped. "I only have a small number here, all A and B ranks anyway, and I have Noro helping out." She brushed me off. The way she acted, not caring about the lives of those who would give themselves up for her, it was, it was, "You're disgusting. How could you treat your comrades like fodder? They're giving up everything for you!" I snapped. "I truly _despise_ you." I growled, emphasizing the word _"despise"_ and filling it with all my hatred, anger, and frustrations toward her, and what was her response? She shrugged. Well then, F*ck her.

Her indifference wasn't helping the situation; I could hear footstep and voices coming closer. _Doves._ I had never encountered them being locked in a cage and all, but I'd hear stories of them from the ghouls on guard, and slight panic ran through me.

Surely they wouldn't kill me. Right? I mean, I was born a human. But then again I might as well have been born a ghoul because I can't remember anything from my past, and from what those voices say, good riddance, an abusive mother and a father who walked out didn't seem like something I'd want to remember. But that wasn't helping me now was it.

They were outside the door now, thankfully, Eto remembered to lock it but I could hear them saying "Brake it down, he's probably in here!" What? Maybe I heard it wrong. Glancing back at her from the door, she stared at me for a moment longer before explaining that the CCG had managed to hack into one of the online Aogiri data bases I found out about Kanou and his experiments.

The door was barely hanging on its hinges before she got up and walked over to a wall on the opposite side of the room and pressed a hand on one of the cold white bricks. A hidden passage way I didn't know exist appeared. 'Well it's not like I could have broken out of this cell to find it now could I? Ah is she abandoning me like the others, can't say I'm surprised though.' I thought to myself.

She stepped through before saying something I would have never expected to ever come out from that mouth of hers. "Don't die before we meet again. I think I have grown some feelings towards you so it would be a shame if you died too soon." She said as the wall began to close up behind her. I think I just barfed a little, but then laughter erupted from me. Eto? Emotions? It was all so funny! 'A sick _joke_.' She turned around to look at me wearing an unreadable expression from behind the bandages. What was she expecting?

For me to care and say what I feel towards her? I already did that. When I cooled down I looked at her strait in the eyes and said "I hope you die the worst death imaginable," and the walls closed up.

That was when the Doves finally managed to break down the door. 'What terrible timing. It got away.' I thought bitterly. They ran into the room pointing their guns at everything before point at me.

 **Shinohara's point of view:**

"Everyone's unsettled by this operation."Amon said as we got into our positions to raid the Aogiri base.

He was right. I mean, who wouldn't be after finding out that Kanou Akihiro, a former CCG coroner, was doing a bunch of human experiments. What kind of sick bastard turns humans into ghouls, and child no less? Kaneki Ken, a victim of his experiments, was only 6 years old when he was kidnapped by Aogiri to be experimented on.

Not only did they kill his mother, but they turned him into an artificial half-ghoul. According to the Aogiri database we managed to hack into, he has been the only successful experiment of the thousands of people experimented on because of an extremely rare genetic mutation that allows the body to adjust to the implanted ghoul organ without any trouble.

"Indeed. Even I am a little shaken about this. Kaneki Ken may have very well abandoned his humanity. After all, he was only 6 years old at the time he was kidnapped, I can't help but pity him." I replied with a troubled expression.

"It's been 3 years since he was taken, I don't you think he cares about whether he was once human. Why should we care? He can't eat human food, he has a kagune, and that makes him a threat to humanity. He should be eliminated like the rest." said Juuzou. He was right about him not being human anymore but killing him would be out of the question. 'I guess Juuzou still has a lot to learn,' I thought.

"Kaneki Ken may not be human anymore, but if the public caught wind of the fact that we did indeed treat him like any other ghoul and kill him, it would put the CCG would be in a bad place." I explained.

"But what will we do with him? We can't let him live as a human, like Juuzou said, he can only eat human flesh and he has a kagune. He is a threat to humanity." Seidou asked. That was another point. What would the CCG do with a now 9 year old child who is by all means a ghoul?

"We can make him into a ghoul investigator." It was Akira who answered his question. Ah, ever the inquisitive woman. She figured it out.

"What?! That's crazy, why would we do that?" Amon yelled while Akira rolled her eyes.

"Idiot Amon, isn't obvious? The only other half-ghoul we know about is the One-Eyed-Owl, and the only investigator that stands a chance against it is Arima Kishou, The CCG Reaper." She explained. Juuzou seemed to get it but Amon and Seidou were both lost.

She sighed and explained further. "Oh god you both are unbelievably dense. What I'm trying to say is that if we can get Kaneki Ken who currently a half-ghoul on our side, we stand a much better chance on the war against ghouls."

"Oh." was Amon's only response. I shook my head as Seidou and Akira argued over who was right and focused on what was in front of me.

'Kaneki Ken huh.' I thought as Marude sent the order to move out through our ear pieces.

 **Sometime later...**

We had gone through the entire building and had yet to find Kaneki Ken. As I entered the last hall way I found a locked door and yelled for the others to break it down. The boy was probably in there. I hoped and prayed to God that the child was not in a bad state when we found him.

The door finally broke down and we raided to area behind it. It was bare and had a prison cell within it.

It had a toilet and a bed. I couldn't even call it a bed; I'd call it a cement slab stuck to a wall. That didn't matter though, for there sat a child with snow like hair and black nails staring at us with an unreadable expression. No what were looking back at me weren't the eyes of a child, but the emotionless eyes you'd find on a corpse. It was terrifying, but what he did next, I think shocked everyone in the room. He stuck out a hand for a hand shake and said,

"Hello. Welcome to my humble abode. I'm Number 240, who might you be?"

Authors Note:

Hello again! I know it hasn't even been a day since I posted chapter, but I had some more extra time and I didn't want to forget my ideas for how he gets found by the CCG. If you're wondering why I have so much time on my hands, it's because March break has started and now my mind is no longer occupied with school. I hope you like this chapter; I made it a lot longer just like I said I would. I can't wait to get started with chapter 4. I'll call it " **Who am I?** "


	4. Chapter 4

What if Kaneki was crazy since he was little and was turned into a half ghoul when he was a lot younger? What if he was kept in one of Kanou's laboratories and if the CCG finds out about the lab and raided it only to find the young ghoul turned human child trapped in a cage with no memories. Read as chaos ensues at the CCG with the arrival of their new potential weapon.  
Or is he?

 **Who am I?**

Number 240's (Kaneki's) point of view...

"Hello. Welcome to my humble abode. My name is Number 240, who might you be?" I said as I held out my hand, wondering if any of them would be so shocked that they would actually shake it.

Their faces were priceless. I could almost feel a small corner of my mouth twitch upward at their expense.

Almost.

Right now wasn't the time for pleasantries. I had to be careful and manipulate them into letting me go. _**'Go where?'**_ A creepy distorted voice whispered. _**'Where would you go when you have no one? You can't remember anything, or have you forgotten that to? So pathetic. You can't even remember your own name! aHAhAHa!'**_ It yelled. I decided to ignore it and retracted my arm, wondering why they looked so confused.

"Are you Kaneki Ken?" A man dressed in blue armour asked. 'Ah, a kakuja's armor, like me but not as strong.' I thought.

"No, I just told you, I'm Number 240." I answered his question. 'How dumb of them to ask when I just told them, but Kaneki Ken huh? That must have been my name. I'll remember it for later.' I though, making sure to analyze and memorize every movement, every detail, even their breaths and the way they moved.

"Hmmm." I hummed while tilting my head as if in thought. "That must have been my name. Kaneki Ken." I said this to test their reactions. Are they going to kill me once I tell them I can't remember anything? 'There are 9 Doves. Each has weapon and even one of them is wearing a kakuja armor. I could probably escape with minor injuries.' I contemplated my chances of escape. Thankfully the voices were quiet.

"Explain yourself." A demand from the blue armored man again. He must be their leader.

I stared at them. I think playing with them will be fun.

"Explain yourself?" I asked with a confused face. "How rude, I just introduced myself to you and you have yet to tell me who you are."

They sent worried glances at each other before the blue armored man ordered them to lower their weapons.

"I'm Special Class Shinohara Yukinori form the CCG" The blue armored man now known as Shinohara spoke. He glanced at the others and they introduced themselves also.

"It's nice to meet you Shinohara-san." I said blatantly ignoring the other investigators. I made sure to keep a bored expression on my face and kept my voice leveled so as to make sure they could not read my intentions. "Now please don't make this harder than it has to be and explain yourself." Shinohara asked once again. There was a silent threat that if I didn't comply, the consequences wouldn't be very good.

"I have no memories of my life before being turned into a half-ghoul. I didn't even know my real name was before you said Kaneki Ken." I decided to answer bluntly. You know the saying, "The truth will set you free." I hope this quote speaks true to this situation.

They all seemed shocked by this new revelation. 'I wonder what's going to happen to me now.' I thought sadly. Would my life end here, in this damn cage, without ever knowing how they sky looks, or what snow feels like. I heard it's cold.

"Well that might change a few things, but none the less, we will need you to come with us, um..." Shinohara spoke but, oh. "I think I'll go by Kaneki Ken." I answered the unspoken question. Going by Number 240 would mean I had abandoned my human counter part, but going with Kaneki Ken meant that I'm not with the ghouls (Well it makes sense in _my_ head.)

"Kaneki-kun?" He asked. I nodded, finding the honorific beside my name to be very odd.

"We're going to need you to wear the hand cuffs." He said while the other investigators began breaking down the bars. Once the bars where down I stuck my hands out and allowed them to place the cuffs on my wrists.

 **Sometime Later...**

As we walk out of the building I look up at the sky a freeze. It's night time and there is no light pollution so you can see the stars in all their glory. "Is something wrong Kaneki-kun?" Shinohara looks back at me and asks what's wrong. I look at and smile for the first time in three years and say, "This is the first time I have ever been allowed to go outside." I look up at the sky again and say "The sky, it's beautiful. Even better than the pictures in the story books." I look down again and closing my eyes and taking a deep breath of fresh air for the first time in three years.

His face was one of shock. Can't say I blame him. Even I'm shocked that I was capable of such a smile. He recovered from his shock and gave me a look of pity and said, "I see."

After giving me a moment to take in my surroundings, we walked to the CCG vans. I could see the looks of the investigators around me and could only imagine what kind of turmoil my existence has brought to the CCG.

 **Amon's point of view...**

"Amon!" Seidou called out as he ran towards me. God, how does he still have that much energy after fighting so much? We were at the medical by getting our injuries looked at while the building was being secured by the other squads. Most of the other squads were still there making sure that there were no more Aogiri ghouls and to make a last effort in finding Kaneki Ken.

"Seidou, did you get any confirmation on whether they found Kaneki Ken or not?" I asked. I hope he did, even though it's not likely that he would be informed before me.

"No. But man, all this trouble for one person? I child no less. I'm exhausted!" He complained. I deadpanned. "If you're so tired, why you run all the way here?" I asked. "And besides, since when did we need a reason to hunt ghouls?" I reminded him. He opened his mouth to say something but paused and then frowned and said "Touché."

I smirked but then Marude's voice came through my ear piece. Speak of the devil.

" _psh~ Do you read me First Class Amon Koutarou?~psh"_ Marude's voice came through the ear piece. _"psh~ Yes, this is First Class Amon Koutarou. I read you. ~psh"_ I confirmed. I highly doubted the child would be found in a very good state if they found him at all.

" _psh~ Special Class Shinohara Yukinori and the Komagata Squad have exited the building and have retrieved the artificial half-ghoul Kaneki Ken. ~psh"_ 'Thank god' I thought, the poor child must have gone through a lot but, I can't help but have mixed feelings. On one hand, the child was born a human, but on the other hand, he is now a half-ghoul and is a threat to the human race.

" _psh~ Go to location x along with Rank One Takizawa Seidou and Rank One Mado Akira and meet Special Class Shinohara Yukinori, and await further instructions. ~psh"_ He ordered.

" _psh~ Yes sir. ~psh"_ I nodded despite the fact that he couldn't see me.

"Seidou." I called out. He was busy getting into one of his little spats with Akira. He turned to looked at me. "Quit acting so immature, you too Akira. We're still on duty." Akira frowned and looked away while Seidou sputtered saying something about how it was Akira who was being immature. Akira interrupted him ignoring his protests by asking "What was that about? Did they find him?"

I nodded. "We were ordered to meet Shinohara-san at location x and await further orders."

At location x...

Seeing the child for the first time shocked me. His hair was as white as freshly fallen snow and his nails were charcoal black. I distantly remember reading about a condition like with those symptoms. Marie-Antoinette Syndrome I believe; caused by severe mental and physical stress.

But what shocked me the most were his eyes; a dead and cold shade of steal grey. They didn't fit his baby faced features and made him look so much older than a nine year old child. What on Earth happened to him during those 3 years?

He paused suddenly and looked up. He looked like he was about to cry, and when he looked back down I could see the broken boy inside and pure joy as he gave a watery smile and said how beautiful the sky was.

I'm glad he is still capable of such a smile. I can understand the pain of being ripped away from your family being an orphan myself but I only imagine how hard it must have been to be locked in some lab while being tested on, and being turned into another species that consumes humans for years without even getting to see the light of day.

Having to consume those you considered your friends and classmates. Did they make him eat his own mother just to break him further? 'God I hate ghouls. They should all burn in hell.' Not Kaneki Ken of course. He is the exception. I declared firmly while hardening my resolve.

Akira, Seidou, Shinohara and I where tasked to sit with him in the van he was to be transported in. Juuzou was allowed to tag along with him being Shinohara's partner and all. As we got in, I got to have a better look at him. He was an almost sickly pale and any trace of the smile he had before was gone.

As the van took us to CCG headquarters in the 4th Ward, we stayed silent in an awkward silence with Juuzou playing with his stitches and the child staring intently at him. The silence was broken 10 minutes in, when Juuzou asked the child if there was something wrong. To our surprise, the child shook his head a said that he found Juuzou's stitches to be really cool.

Juuzou giggled happily, glad that Akira wasn't the only one who thought they were cool. They shook hands and introduced themselves to each other. Afterwards, he asked Shinohara-san who the others where. (Others meaning Akira, Seidou and I.)

"Ah, right." Shinohara sent a glance at us and Akira was the first.

"First Class Akira Mado," she said with her forever straight face and stoic demeanour. I went next. "First Class Amon Koutarou," I said with a nod. Last was Seidou. He seemed reluctant but did so anyway. "First Class Takizawa Seidou," he said with a huff.

The child smirked before he replied. It sent a cold shiver down my spine. His eyes held a calculative gleam that made everyone nervous. Even Juuzou's smile dimmed a bit. "It's a pleasure to be acquainted with you all. I'm sure we'll get along well."

Authors Note:

Hello everyone! Thank you to everyone who's commented, followed, and/or favorite my work! It means a lot. Man this chapter was hard to write. Thank God I'm done! It took me so long to get my ideas in order and on the screen because I couldn't find the right words. (Still feel like I could have done better but meh.) If anybody was curious, the Komagata Squad doesn't exist. (I checked.) I just needed a squad with no characters from the actual Tokyo Ghoul series. They will probably have no important roles in this fan fiction.(They might be mentioned though.) Until the next chapter! :)


	5. Chapter 5

What if Kaneki was crazy since he was little and was turned into a half ghoul when he was a lot younger? What if he was kept in one of Kanou's laboratories and if the CCG finds out about the lab and raided it only to find the young ghoul turned human child trapped in a cage with no memories. Read as chaos ensues at the CCG with the arrival of their new potential weapon.  
Or is he?

 **CCG Interrogations**

At CCG headquarters...

"Kaneki Ken, you're going to have to co-operate if you don't want to suffer any consequences," an investigator said. We sat in a room at the CCG headquarters of the 4th Ward because they thought I would feel comfortable and talk more here instead of at Cochlea; the ghoul prison otherwise known as hell for all ghouls.

They asked me questions about what has happened to me for the past 3 years. I decided not to say a word and gave them condescending glances every time they asked something they thought was smart. (The good cop bad cop thing they tried was hilarious.) Why? Because seeing a bunch of frustrated and annoyed Doves the best thing that's happened since I woke up three years back. Serves them right for letting that _thing_ get away.

Haha. The Dove interrogating me finally snapped. "GRAH! CAN YOU PLEASE JUST," he paused and took a deep breath in, and excused himself. My amusement could be clearly seen through the glint in my eyes despite my bored expression.

Once he left, I looked out the window. We were pretty high up. I could see a lot despite the bars blocking my view but then again, I'm already used to bars blocking my view.

"Hello Kaneki-kun." I turned my head back a saw Shinohara-san. I was so focused on the outside world I didn't notice him enter the room. "Shinohara-san." I greeted.

"I've been made aware that you haven't been very co-operative with previous interrogators." He said. I smirked. 'I suppose I'll answer to Shinohara-san only. That should bother the CCG.' I thought as I watched him take a seat in the chair opposite to me. I have to say, I'm a pretty f*cked up 9 year old kid. "~Oh but Shinohara-san, I'll try my best to answer you. ~" I said in a sing song tone just to get him uncomfortable.

"Very well" He replied with a slight hesitation. "Can you tell me what exactly you remember of the day you were kidnapped?" He asked. I could tell he was quite hesitant to ask any questions of my life prior to being turned into a half-ghoul. Why? I don't know.

"I don't know. As I've told you before, I can't remember anything before waking up as an artificial half-ghoul three years ago." I said in a bored tone, no longer interested in the questions he had to offer. He was just repeating the same questions the other interrogators said before him.

"Alright then, can you tell me what happened after you woke up?" He asked, still a bit wary of me. Haha, I want to make him really uncomfortable. Now, what should I tell him about? Ah! "Hmmmm." I hummed, trying to take things slow. 'I have to play things out just right so I can manipulate him later on.' I thought evilly.

"What do you want to know? What I ate? What kind of tests I was put through? How I was disciplined?" I went off listing things he could ask about. "Disciplined." He said to himself.

I could tell I wasn't supposed to go into detail but if I did, it would allow the interrogation to go my way.

"You want to know about how I was disciplined? How bold of you to ask. I thought you would have gone with asking about the identity of some Aogiri executive. But I guess I'll indulge you." I teased shrugging my shoulders.

He probably would have wanted to hear about anything but how I was disciplined, but I wanted to weaken his resolve in taking "necessary" actions towards me if I stepped out of line and strengthen his resolve in taking down Aogiri.

He sputtered and started saying something about how he didn't want to hear about how I was disciplined and how it was a slip of the tongue but I cut him off. "Well than, where should I start? Oh! I'll tell you about the time I tried to escape." I said all of this with slight smile.

If you where someone who was well acquainted with me, you could tell I was quite amused at Shinohara-san's reaction, but to a stranger like Shinohara-san, I was wearing the expression of a child telling the story of how he built a snowman last really an expression a 9 year old child should be wearing as he talks about how he was punished by his kidnappers.

"I had just woken up about 2 months before and didn't know much of anything but I heard this nagging voice in the back of my mind saying that my situation was pretty bad and that I had to escape." I said. By then Shinohara-san had given up trying to stop me and just held a grim expressing on his face as he waited to hear the worst.

"I decided to escape when everyone was asleep and, let's just keep this short and say I got caught." I said letting out a chuckle as if remembering a fond memory. Shinohara-san didn't seem amused at all.

"When I was caught I was beaten up, but man, when I think about it now, I was tossed around like a rag doll." He grimaced as I went into detail on how I got beaten up.

"First a couple punches, then they broke a couple ribs, ripped off my arms, and they threw me into walls, oh! They also cut my achilles tendon so I couldn't run while I was punished. They had to keep doing it because of my abnormally high healing factor. At one point they just ripped off my legs." I said with an amused tone. He stiffened up quite a bit. 'Haha, what I went through wasn't that tame, wait till you hear this.' I thought.

"Hmmm, but that was pretty gentle considering what they did next." I started to speak but paused and looked away to get a better reaction out of him. "Kaneki-kun, what did they do?" He asked when his curiosity got the better of him.

"Jason." I said. "I was sent to Jason for further punishment." I explained further, barely containing my amusement. His eyes went wide and his skin went a deathly pale.

"They sent you to Jason, the 13th Wards Jason, Yakumo Oomori?" He asked seaming bit sceptical. "Yup, that Jason." I said in a perky tone. "You were only 6 at the time, correct?" He asked, trying to measure out how old I was when I became not only physically, but mentally f*cked up.

"Yes!" I confirmed. 'Now that I've given him practically useless information, I think I should end this.' I thought uninterestedly. "I think I've answered a lot of your questions and now I'm very tired. I'm only 9 years old remember? I'm a growing boy so need my rest." I said hoping to end this while he was still shaken.

'Man, I didn't even go into detail on how I was tortured. He must like children. Come to think of it, he and that Juuzou kid seemed pretty close.' I thought.

"Right, well I suppose it's been a long day for you, but I need to ask you a few more questions." He said. 'Damn.' I thought to myself. I thought I had got him. 'Whatever, I guess I'll have to answer his questions.' I thought while making a pouty face. I told him to go ahead. He nodded. "Alright. Can you tell me more about the executives of Aogiri?" He asked. So boring!

"I've met Tatara, Eto, also known as the One-Eyed Owl, the Bin Brothers, Three Blades, and of course, 13th Ward's Jason." I stated, glancing around the room trying to find something more interesting to do. He seemed shocked. "Can you tell me more about the One-Eyed Owl?" He asked. I looked back at him with a calculative gleam in my eyes and a condescending smirk.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I said as I scoffed. I had no intention of giving any information to the CCG without knowing what they were going to do to me when they got all the information out of me. He frowned. "Please don't make this harder than it has to be." He said.

I could hear the silent warning in his voice again but I pushed forward. "I won't give the CCG any information before I hear what you are going to do to me. How do I know you won't just send me to Cochlea after I give all my information?" I stated as I glared at him, no longer wanting to play games. He looked shocked.

Shocked that a nine year old kid could figure out what the CCG was thinking so easily. "We wouldn't do that. You're a child, just a victim to someone who wants to play God." He said with calm conviction. I gave him a cold glance.

"You must really like children Shinohara-san. Unfortunately, the CCG doesn't feel the same; and before you say that's not true, take the Academy for example. It's filled with children the CCG is raising to become weapons in order fight ghouls. Training them so that when they grow up, they can become fodder for the CCG." I said looking at him strait in the eye.

"I had heard a lot about the CCG when I was in Aogiri's _care_ and none of them were good things." I added on.

He looked at me with a grim face. "What you say is true; I can't deny what you have said. I don't know what Aogiri has told you and can't guarantee your safety, but I assure you I will do everything in my power to keep you safe and help you stay out of Cochlea." He said but then added, "As long as you don't do anything to drastic or dig yourself a grave."

I looked at him strait in the eyes to see if he was telling me the truth and found nothing to worry about."Alright, I trust you Shinohara-san. Ah, but I still don't trust the CCG." I said. He shook his head and sighed. "Understandable." He said as we shook hands. Just than a knock came from the door.

"Come in." Shinohara-san said as he looked towards the door. I looked back at the window, not concerning myself over whatever was going on. I could hear faint mumblings as I focused my attention on the city below us. Thanks to my enhanced hearing abilities, I could hear the cars and people walking and conversing with each other.

"un" A faint mumble. "neki-kun" Another mumble. "Kaneki-kun!" Someone shook me from my thoughts. 'Ah, Shinohara-san.' I thought as I was brought back to reality.

"Sorry, I got distracted." I blushed faintly. "It's alright," he said. "The higher ups have decided on what to do with you." He said. I was suddenly brought to complete attention.

"You have two choices. Either you go a live out the rest of your days at Cochlea or you become a ghoul investigator working for the CCG." He said. 'Not much of a choice now is it?' I thought slightly annoyed. "I choose to work for the CCG as a ghoul investigator." I stated as if it were obvious. He nodded and said "Very well then." He nodded to the person by the door and she called someone to come in.

A tall man came in and I knew who he was the second he entered the room. I heard stories and rumors of him all the time from the ghouls I surrounded by. "Kaneki-kun, this is the person who will be taking care of and mentoring you as you learn about your duties as a CCG ghoul investigator." Shinohara said but his voice was drowned out as me and the other man in the room made eye contact.

"Hello. I am Special Class Arima Kishou. It's a pleasure to be of your acquaintance." He said. His eyes were cold and dead. Even more so than mine. Usually I would be saying 'Sh*t' in my head in that sort of situation, but I was scared sh*tless.

 **End of chapter.**

Author's Note

Hello again! Thank you to those who have followed and/or liked my fanfiction. Man, I was extremely lazy this week so it took a while to actually write the chapter. Sorry! I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes too, but I think I did a good job on this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:**

Hello Everyone! Some of you have been asking if there is going to be a time skip or if Kaneki will be a child forever in this fanfiction. To answer your questions, there will be a time skip. I think I'll do it maybe two chapters from now because I want to show more of Kaneki's personality and his Arima's relationship as a child before I go into more of the story plot. I find that when you give people information before they go in, you can screw them over in many ways when you give them more information later on. I hope you guys will enjoy the next chapters. :)


	7. Chapter 7

What if Kaneki was crazy since he was little and was turned into a half ghoul when he was a lot younger? What if he was kept in one of Kanou's laboratories and if the CCG finds out about the lab and raided it only to find the young ghoul turned human child trapped in a cage with no memories. Read as chaos ensues at the CCG with the arrival of their new potential weapon.  
Or is he?

 **My New "Caretaker"**

"Hello. I am Special Class Arima Kishou. It's a pleasure to be of your acquaintance." He said. His eyes were cold and dead; even more so than mine. Usually I would be saying 'Sh*t' in my head in that sort of situation, but I was scared sh*tless.

I froze and my eyes went wide. "Wha, um, uh, wh, waaaaa?" I stuttered looking back at Shinohara-san. "Can you please tell me what he is doing here again Shinohara-san?" I said giving him an apologetic glance before looking back at the man I hoped was only here for a visit. Shinohara gave an exasperated look.

"Alright." He sighed and gestured to the other man in the room. "Special Class Arima here will be taking care of and mentoring you on how to be a CCG investigator. This will include housing, training, studying, and being your guardian in general." He repeated.

"Wait. Let's just get one thing strait. You're making me live, WITH THE F*CKING CCG'S REAPER?!" I yelled while looking back and forth between the two. Shinohara-san gave me an amused look.

"Please watch your language." The reaper said. I glanced at him with a glare and then looked back at Shinohara-san. "Oh my God! No way! Anyone but him! I'd even go with that guy that tortured Jason!" I begged, pleading to be in the care of anyone else but the human all ghouls feared.

"Hmm, sorry Kaneki-kun. You're going to have to deal with it as is. You know, he's not such a bad guy. I think both have will have a lot in common so I think you will get along quite well with him." Shinohara-san said with a chuckle.

I gave him a glare a shook my head then glared at the other Special Class investigator in the room. The bastard looked _amused_ with the situation.

If looks could kill, he'd be dead a thousand times over. "Well, I think I'll leave you two to get to know each other better." Shinohara-san said awkwardly as he got up and left the tense atmosphere. I gave him a betrayed look as he left.

The other man sat where Shinohara-san once sat. We ended up sitting there staring at each other for a good 15 minutes before he took initiative and started the conversation.

"I have already introduced myself but I suppose I'll do it again. I am Special Class Arima Kishou. You are to address me as such in professional settings and call me Arima-san whenever we are not. Do you understand? " he said. 'Strait to the point, huh.' I thought.

"Sure..." I said after slight hesitation. "I'm Kaneki Ken, but you can call me Kaneki-kun." I said. Although my face was kept fairly stoic, my unease could still be seen to anyone with a keen eye.

"Tell me a bit about yourself." He ordered. I frowned and growled silently to myself at how we had just been introduced and he had the nerve to order me around.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself? You have plenty of files of information on me but I know next to nothing about you." I said now getting slightly annoyed.

He stared at me for a bit before saying "No." I grew annoyed at his flat answer and said "Fine then. If you don't tell me anything about yourself, I won't tell you anything about myself," with a tone of finality.

His brows furrowed a tiny bit in annoyance before he said "Alright." We sat there in silence once more for about 5 more minutes before he checked his watch and said we had ran out of time, and that I would be staying with him at his apartment. Then he got up to leave and I reluctantly followed after him.

 **Arima's point of view:**

'Taishi, I tried my best.' I thought as I stared at the child in front of me.

Taishi always said I need to be the one to initiate conversations more because I'm always too much of an introvert. The child known as Kaneki Ken just sits there staring at me with unease written all over on his almost emotionless face. 'It's sad for a child so young to be so much like me.' I thought solemnly.

 **End of chapter.**

Author's Note:

Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry this chapter is so short, I needed to get this posted because if I didn't, I probably would not have gotten anything done for a while. Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. School has started again and now I have to focus on my studies. I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer. Anyways, it was hard to write Arima because we don't get to see much of his personality in the manga but I hope I got it right. Thank you for reading, commenting, and/or following!


	8. Chapter 8

What if Kaneki was crazy since he was little and was turned into a half ghoul when he was a lot younger? What if he was kept in one of Kanou's laboratories and if the CCG finds out about the lab and raided it only to find the young ghoul turned human child trapped in a cage with no memories. Read as chaos ensues at the CCG with the arrival of their new potential weapon.  
Or is he?

 **A New Place to Call Home**

The ride to Arima's apartment was tedious. The amount of guards escorting me to the CCG van meant to carry ghouls to Cochlea was amusing. I wasn't sure whether they were protecting me from outside threats or if they were protecting others from me.

It wasn't like I could do much damage considering I was so pumped full of RC suppressants that I could barely walk. And I had to do that while being weighed down by heavy restraints. It wasn't very easy so the guards had to hold me up right.

Once we actually got to the van, I saw Shinohara-san waiting for me. I gave him a glare for abandoning me and leaving me in the care of the f*cking CCG reaper. He just chuckled and looked slightly guilty at my state.

Taking pity on me he ordered the guards escorting me to remove the restraints. "But sir, he's a..." The guard to my left began to protest but Shinohara-san held up his hand to stop him from continuing.

"Kaneki-kun here was turned into a ghoul against his will and has done nothing wrong. He hasn't shown any aggression towards the CCG and has agreed to co-operate with us. I can assure you, he is not a threat." He said and gave a small smile at me. I gave him a thankful nod but the guards did not seem convinced.

He sighed "I'm sure the RC suppressants in his system will be enough to keep him from doing anything." He said. The guards seemed to calm down and he shook his head as they removed the restraints and loaded me into the van.

I was told that we were going to the 1st Ward because there is more security there and I would be safe from Aogiri and Kanou, but I knew that what they actually meant was that they wanted to monitor me in a controlled environment.

I mean they could have sent me to Cochlea (or Corniculum if they would be so kind, which is not likely). However, if the public found out that they imprisoned a nine year old victim of a crazy doctor who decided to play God in an infamous ghoul prison, the less said the better.

The ride wasn't bumpy though, surprising considering the transport van is not meant for comfort. Or maybe I was just numb from the suppressants. I managed to get about an hour of light sleep before waking up in the 1st Ward and found that it surprisingly had worn off considerably.

I remember a while ago Kanou mentioning that I had some immunity to RC suppressants and that as I get older they might not work on me at all. 'God I hope so.' I thought hopefully.

 _Bang, bang!_ A loud knocking sounded on the cool metal walls of the van breaking me out of thought. "Get up." A harsh voice said. I looked up groggily saw that the door had been opened so I could get out.

We were at the main branch office building. It was so huge that it toward over everything around it and was covered in tinted glass. The people walking around were all dressed sharply and wore serious expressions on their faces.

My ogling however was cut short when a guard behind me pushed me forward to get me walking again.

 **End of chapter.**

 **Authors Note:**

Hello readers! Sorry I took so long to update. I wasn't able to update frequently due to school and stuff and I have major writers block. Now that schools over for me I will be posting new chapters. I think I'd do better if I collaborate with someone on this story because of my writers block so if anyone's interested, just give me a shout out. Also a little fun fact, Cochlea is Tokyo's most important ghoul detention center located in the 23ed Ward, and Corniculum in a ghoul detention center in the 12th Ward. I hope you liked this chapter. It's extra long to make up for the last chapter like I promised! Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
